Of Cute Little Sisters
by Xcalated
Summary: After the clash of Imagine Breaker and World Rejecter, the tragic fate of the Birdway sisters had been averted. We follow to see what happens to the sisters afterwards. They find themselves in a high school boy's apartment, the fate of the hot pot is finally concluded, and Patricia wonders what exactly is her sister's relationship with this spiky-haired boy. Post-NT14


**Welp, here's a story for you guys.**

 **NT14 had just been finished and it was a pretty fun volume. The ending for the book left Touma's fate up in the air so we never knew what had happened to him so I think that's why I was able to come up with this story. For this fanfiction, I'm assuming that everything went fine for him.**

 **Also, why is there no Birdway tag for characters? I think she more than deserves one.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index.**

* * *

A light was the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes. The illumination of a standard light bulb was what made their way into her eyes.

 _W-where am I?_ The person thought as she rubbed her eyes.

This person also noticed that they were laying down on a bed. It seemed that she had just woken up. Suddenly, a shadow came and hovered over her.

Through her weary eyes, she noticed that the form possessed some familiar blonde hair. She squinted her eyes to look closely at the figure's face.

"Leivinia...?"

The girl that was hovering over her smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay now Patricia"

"Wh-what happened?" Patricia tried to think about what had just happened over the course of the night. She remembered talking to the boy named Kamisato Kakeru. But something happened soon after that that she couldn't recall.

But there was one last memory that stuck out to her.

 _"Who…are you?"  
"If you have to call me something, I guess you could call me a god." _

Someone had spoken to her. It was during that period where she couldn't remember anything but that conversation had stuck to her.

"A whole assortment of things happened but it doesn't matter anymore. The most important thing is that the parasite inside of you has been removed." Leivinia explained.

"R-really?"

"Yeah." Leivinia said. "I'm just happy you're okay Patricia."

"I could say the same to you." The girl said while smiling. She realized that without the parasite inside her anymore, that meant Leivinia's life didn't need to be put at risk for her anymore.

"Heh, it's the older sister's job to worry about her siblings."

"Of course it is, but that's not going to stop me either."

Patricia lifted her body up from the bed and observed her surroundings. She noticed that the place she was in looked like a dorm apartment.

"Ugh, so how exactly did the parasite get removed and how did I get here?" Patricia said groaning as her body still felt tired.

"As I said, a lot of things happened. But if I had to give a simple explanation, I could say that the reason you're fine now was thanks to the boy right over there." Leivinia pointed.

Patricia followed the path to where she pointed and saw a boy with spiky black hair near some shelves.

* * *

"Othinus, I need you to stay still here!" Touma whispered.

"Why do I have to act like a doll human?"

"Because we still can't let Patricia know about the world of magic! She'll get suspicious if a person that's 15 cm in height starts walking around and talking."

"Ugghh."

"Just lay down and go to sleep or something!"

* * *

"Him?" Patricia said. The boy looked nothing special to her. If she had to make an observation, he looked like a normal high school boy much like Kamisato Kakeru.

"Yeah, he may not look much, but he's definitely a guy that can find the best possible solution to a problem."

"Hmm." She thought back to her situation, Kamisato wasn't able to help her, but somehow this guy was able to?

"I wouldn't doubt him too much. After all, I can safely put all of my trust into him."

Now that was a surprising statement to Patricia. Very rarely was Leivinia a person to put complete trust into someone else. Usually you'd have to be a person completely close to Leivinia for her to trust you. So just who was this guy to her?

"Touma I'm still hungry!" Another voice had popped up. "I'm starving, we haven't managed to eat anything yet!"

Patricia turned her head to see another girl in the apartment with them sitting at a kotatsu.

"Oi oi, calm down Index!" Touma said walking back to the kotatsu.

"We still have no food!"

"It's not my fault we can't get any more food at this time of night!"

Leivinia walked over to the pair.

"She's right you know, even I still haven't eaten anything yet."

"Saying that I have more mouths to feed is not going to help you know!" Touma said looking over at Leivinia. After turning his head, he noticed that Patricia was awake and sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, it looks like your sister is okay now." Touma said looking over at her.

Patricia could only nod to confirm his statement.

"I'm glad she's okay." Touma said smiling. "But it looks like I have another mouth to feed now." He sighed.

"Touma, what about the hot pot?" Index said.

"Oh yeah, we still have these bizarre ingredients." Leivinia piped in.

"Bizarre is not the only word I would use to describe them. One is an organ grown from inside you and the other is a parasite!" Touma exclaimed. "I'm actually surprised you decided to throw those things in there instead of getting rid of it!"

"I told you before, this thing is made out of corn so it is totally edible."

"That still doesn't make it any better."

"You never know until we try it." Leivinia said. "Just think of it as filled with the extract of two sisters, and it sounds like a rare delicacy."

"That sounds even worse!"

"What, you can't handle eating something like that?"

"There's something wrong with the way that sentence was phrased and you know it!"

Patricia watched on in curiosity as she observed the back and forth ramblings of the people around her. This scene felt almost familiar kind of like when she was with Kamisato and yet it was different.

"Birdway, aren't you rich? Can't you order something out for us?" Touma suggested.

"Hmmm I could do that." Leivinia put a hand to her chin.

"Then why don't you!"

"I guess I can, but only on the condition that you get on your knees and beg to me." Leivinia smirked.

"I don't even care, I'm hungry as well!" Touma said as he put himself in dogeza form in front of Leivinia.

"Gah!" Leivinia stumbled back in surprise. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Pleaaaase, Birdway." Touma begged.

"*Sigh* I guess I have to keep my word."

The scene was definitely something that was amusing to Patricia.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Huh? I wonder who could that be?"

"Is that the food?"

"It's still a bit early."

Touma stood up and went over to his front door. He opened it to find one of his closest friends standing in front of him.

"Tsuchimikado?!"

"Hey Kami-yan." He said smiling. "What's with the surprised look?"

"Wh-what happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me?"

"Didn't that Kamisato guy get you?"

"Huh? Oh, that guy." Tsuchimikado said. "Yeah, that guy barged in on my apartment saying something about laying a trap for you. I wished I could have warned you about it but the guy said he kidnapped my sister. Next thing you know, I'm running across Academy City trying to save Maika while fighting his haremettes. It was a bit much to handle even for a spy like me. His harem was actually pretty incredible, it almost rivals yours Kami-yan."

Touma was befuddled at the way he just casually said all of that.

"So uh, you're fine now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Me and Maika just got back a little while ago and we need to clean up our apartment. I just came to check on you."

"Well uhh, I guess everything is fine."

Tsuchimikado peered into his room.

"Ah I see you've made more acquisitions to your harem as well from this adventure Kami-yan. A pair of younger foreign twins? Nice."

"As if!" Touma exclaimed putting Tsuchimikado in a headlock.

"It's alright Kami-yan, I approve of this. Imoutos are always the way to go!"

"Do I need to get rid of this pest?" Leivinia piped in from the kotatsu with her arms crossed.

"It's alright Birdway! This guy might be like this but he is one of my closest friends."

"Aww I feel touched Kami-yan. Also, a haughty imouto? That's mega points right there."

"His demeanor is seriously pissing me off." Leivinia said.

"Tsuchimikado, if you want to live, I would not try to tick off one of the strongest magicians in the world that's in charge of the largest magic cabal. She's pretty cruel when she wants to be" Touma whispered.

"Ooo, one that's strong and sadist to boot? Seriously good taste there. I wonder what the other sister is like."

"She's the polar opposite of the other one. She's not involved in the magic side so I don't think that Birdway unleashing her powers on you is something that's favorable to anyone."

'My, my, what a pair you have there Kami-yan. It's the perfect, well-rounded duo!"

"Why don't we head back to your apartment now!" Touma said as he dragged Tsuchimikado still in his headlock outside of his room.

Yup, still amusing to Patricia. Even if it was getting weirder.

* * *

As they waited for their food, everyone just relegated themselves to sitting in the kotatsu and watching TV.

But Leivinia felt something off. She noticed that the only boy of the group was not there with them.

She looked over and saw that the boy was out on his balcony looking out into the night scene of Academy City.

She stood up and decided to make her way over him. Patricia also noticed her sister getting up and closely watched what she was doing.

Leivinia also stood out right on the balcony and leaned over the railing right next to the boy.

"So what's got you down out here?"

"Well..." Touma started. He remained silent for a couple of moments. "It's just that..."

"I think I might have a good idea as to what you're slumping over." Leivinia interrupted. "It wouldn't have to something to do with a certain mummy magic god wouldn't it?"

"*Sigh* I guess you know me pretty well."

"Of course I do. After everything we've gone through together, it's only natural. _Also I have a file on you over at the Dawn-Colored Sunlight_ _._ " Leivinia whispered the last thing underneath her breath.

"Wait, what was that last part?"

"Nothing." Leivinia said with her hands making a brushing motions. "But the most important thing was that you managed to complete the objective. You managed to save my sister."

"I'm glad that I was able to save your sister, but I made a promise to make sure that no one would be sacrificed. And yet, things turned out this way."

"Hmph, this is just like you to beat yourself up over something like this as usual." Leivinia sighed.

"It can't be helped. I broke my word even though I made such a declaration to Kamisato."

"You truly are an idiot if you can't even look at the bright side of things." Leivinia said.

She sighed. All of a sudden she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" He turned to look over at Leivinia.

She had her hands on her hips and she was looking at him with a cross look on her face.

"Listen here and listen well. It wasn't just my sister's life that you saved here tonight, but you saved mine as well. The outcome of all of this is something I can never repay you back for. This whole event from the beginning looked to turn out as a one way or another ordeal. Either my sister was going to die or me. I wasn't going to let Patricia sacrifice herself no matter what so I prepared myself for my death" Leivinia explained. "And yet, you were the one that found the best possible solution to this whole thing. Now here we are, we're both alive and I owe my life all to you." Leivinia said with a tint of red in her cheeks at the last line.

"Even if things didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be, you have to take other people's feelings into account. I'm grateful for what's happened and I'm sure Patricia is too. But the most important thing was Nephthys' feelings. I'm sure her sacrificing herself was not a decision she made lightly and was something she wanted to do." She crossed he arms. "If you think selfishly, I'm going to slap you."

Touma looked back at her stunned. He was unsure about the results of what had just happened but here was Birdway telling him all of this. The words she said were ones of reassurance to him to tell him that he indeed manage to save people. Even if what had happened didn't seem like the best thing for him, it was the best thing for everyone else.

Maybe he was selfish in his thinking. He couldn't reprimand Nephthys' decision to sacrifice herself and it wasn't his place to decide whether it was bad or not.

Touma smiled. He leaned down and patted Leivinia's head and rubbed it.

"Thanks Birdway."

The girl blushed underneath his palm with a befuddled expression.

"W-what for?"

"For the reassurance. I really appreciate you doing that for me so thanks."

"W-what are you thanking me for. If anything, it's me that needs to thank you!" Birdway said with a pouting expression while she was still getting her head patted.

"Hehehe." Touma chuckled. If he had to comment, he thought that Leivinia's expression was pretty cute. It didn't look like something she'd show in front of other people.

Patricia watched the whole ordeal from the inside. Things were definitely VERY interesting.

* * *

The food had finally arrived and so they were eating it while sitting around the kotatsu. They were all watching TV as well. Since there was only 3 spots for the kotatsu since they had to leave one side open for the TV, the seating order went with Index on the left side, Touma in the middle along with Birdway who squeezed herself in with him, and Patricia on the last side on the right.

Patricia noticed the arrangements they were sitting in. Her sister was getting awfully close to the boy.

Touma noticed Patricia's gaze near him and looked over to her.

"So uhh, I guess we should probably have introductions first then since you just woke up to find yourself here with us." Touma chirped in.

"Ah," Patricia said with flustered expression. "W-well, my name is Patricia Birdway. I'm Leivinia's younger twin sister who you seem to know well already. I'm from England."

"You're from England too?" Index piped in.

"Too? Does that mean you're from England as well?" Patricia replied.

"Yeah, I was born there with the England Anglican Church. My name's Index"

"I guess that explains why you're wearing that nun's outfit."

"Yup, I am a proud member of the church."

"I'm wondering, what are you doing here then?"

"Ah, Touma's my guardian!" Index said as she pointed at Touma happily.

"Guardian, huh?" Patricia looked inquisitively.

"I'm not really her guardian, I just watch over her." Touma said as he sweatdropped. "Guess it's my turn to introduce myself. I'm Kamijou Touma, just a normal high school boy."

Leivinia rolled her eyes at his description of himself.

Normal high school boy huh? Those words rang in a familiar manner to Patricia.

Index stood up and held a bowl of food with her. She walked over to the shelves where Othinus was left at, still acting lifeless. Index picked up Othinus and brought the bowl of food up to her.

"What's she doing?" Patricia asked.

"Err, she's just playing with her doll now." Touma said nervously.

She watched Index but then diverted her attention back to Touma.

"Then...Kamijou-san? I have a question for you if you don't mind."

"Hmm? Sure, go ahead, I don't mind."

Leivinia started taking a drink of water from her cup.

"What exactly is your relationship with my sister?"

And that water was promptly spat out.

"Patricia?! What are you asking?!"

"Up-up-up, I wasn't asking you dear sis."

"I, uhh." Touma said.

"I've been observing and it seems that you seem rather close to her."

"Well...uhh...we have gone through a lot of things together." Touma said while recalling all of the events in the magic world that he and she were involved in.

"Leivinia?" Patricia said looking to her sister for confirmation.

Leivinia crossed her arms and looked away with tinted cheeks. "Well...he's not wrong."

"Hmmm, it feels like there's more to the story."

"It's just a lot to tell, we couldn't possibly explain it all." Leivinia said. She really didn't want to tell about the rough start they had earlier on like how she manipulated Touma.

"That's right. It's a very long story with many boring details." Touma said. He wasn't sure how Leivinia's sister would react to their twisted relationship earlier on. Especially the part where he held a drill to her sister's head and another where he punched her.

"But I'm all too interested in how a guy like you got so close to my sister. My sister is usually very cut off from others and so someone like must be very _special_ to her."

"What are you suggesting Patricia?!"

"Nothing at all. I'm just merely stating the fact about how you're much more affectionate towards this guy than you are towards most other people."

"W-what? How am I affectionate towards him?" Leivinia said pointing to Touma.

"Well for one, you're sitting awfully close towards him in this kotatsu. And you definitely act differently towards him than you do other people."

"That is definitely not true." Leivinia turned towards Touma. "Tell her why she's wrong."

"Well I-"

"And you." Patricia interrupted him. "I saw you patting my sister's head earlier. That in itself isn't that significant but the fact that Leivinia let you pat her is a pretty big sign."

"Patriciaaaaaaaaa." Leivinia stood up from her spot next to Touma and went over to Patricia to pick a little fight over her.

"Come on Leivinia, stop trying to deny it."

"I am not letting the younger sibling tease me like this."

"Try to make me stop!"

Touma watched the two sisters duke it out as he sweatdropped and chuckled nervously to himself.

"Touma Touma! I want more food!" Index said as she came back

At least those words were something familiar to his ears.

"Fukou da."

While her sister was swinging her arms at her, Patricia was definitely amused.

* * *

After everyone finished eating and the earlier commotion died down, a silent lull loomed over the apartment as everyone sat down with a fill in their stomachs.

Index was slowly starting to fall asleep as her head was starting to fall over and her eyes were barely trying to stay open.

She let out a huge yawn. "Ah I should probably go to sleep now." Index got up and started walking over to the shelves.

Index picked up Othinus who fell asleep as well. She carried Othinus with her hands around here as she walked back over to the bed.

"What's that?" Patricia inquired. She thought it was a weird figure that Index was carrying, with the hat, eye-patch, and oddly very open clothing.

"It's uhh, just a doll that helps me to sleep." Index said, carrying it over to the bed.

She plopped down on it and no later than 5 seconds, she fell asleep.

After seeing the girl fall asleep, the sisters decided that it was probably best for them to go as well. They stood up and walked over to the door. Touma followed them over as well.

"Patricia, you still have your cards on you right?"

"Yeah, I do." She said as she pulled her wallet out of her pocket. She was glad that Kamisato left her belongings on her.

"That's good. I'm sure you could find a hotel for the night to stay at for the night then."

"Are you sure you should let her go out at night?" Touma piped in.

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be fine. She is an acknowledged guess researcher of Academy City so I doubt that the city will let anything bad happen to her."

"You sure? After all, you were just concerned about losing her just this night."

"It's fine, she's one of the people I have trust in."

"Alright...if you say so." Touma said as he yawned. "Well, if you guys are off then and everyone is going to sleep, then I guess it's time for me to hit the hay too. Just close the door on your guys' way out." Touma said as he walked into the bathroom.

The two girls watched as he closed the door behind him.

Patricia turned to her sister. "What about you Leivinia? Do you have somewhere you can stay?"

"Don't worry about me, I've already got something settled. I'll stay around here for a little while so you go ahead of me."

"Alright then...Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow sis." Patricia said as she started closing the door behind her. Before she closed it, she said one last thing that she couldn't pass up on teasing her sister.

"I never took you for someone to like older guys Leivinia."

Her older sister could only roll her eyes at her. "I already told you, it's not like that. If anything he's more like a...a uh...ummm" Leivinia stumbled as she tried to find the correct words.

"Older brother?"

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Oh Leivinia, I can just imagine you going up to him and saying "Onii-chan!" with a cute expression."

"Oh, just go already!"

"Hahahaha." Patricia laughed as she finally closed the door.

While today had been an eventful day for her, Patricia smiled at the end results.

* * *

Touma had crashed down into his bed. Or rather, instead of a bed, it was a bathtub.

After the events that had occurred today involving the High Priest and Kamisato Kakeru, Touma finally felt the fatigue hit him. After such an eventful today, he felt he could escape off into the bastions of sleep.

As he laid in the bathtub, getting ready to drift off into dreamland, he heard a tinkering noise.

 _What's that?_

He picked his head up above the bathtub to see where it was coming from. He saw that the doorknob was being shaken.

 _Must be Index sleepwalking and trying to get in again._

With the source of the noise confirmed, he relaxed as he rationalized the cause of it. He laid back down in his bed and sleep soon overtook him.

What he didn't know before he went to sleep, however, was that the one tinkering with the door was not actually Index, but a certain blonde-haired girl.

On the other side of the door, Leivinia Birdway was trying to get into the bathroom. After many attempts and not being able to open the door handle for a while, she sighed. She then proceeded to rip off the door off of it's hinge. While still holding the door, she walked into the bathroom. After moving into the room, she turned around and stuck the door back into it's original spot.

She turned back around and headed towards the bathtub where a certain boy slept. She stopped right at the edge of the bathtub and looked down on him.

Leivinia recalled the last time she had done something like this. That was when she and the girl named Lessar had previously broken into his apartment and into his bathroom as well. Although she believed she caused less damage than the last time where she only took out the door while Lessar took out the whole part of the wall.

And now, she was here again. Although this time, it was by herself. At that thought, she felt a little giddy on the inside.

Although something like that was unlike her, she couldn't help it at this moment.

Leivinia stepped over the bathtub and climbed right into it. She lifted the blanket up covering the boy and laid down on top of the sleeping boy right on his chest right before putting the blanket over themselves. Underneath the blanket, she wrapped her left arm over the boy's chest and put her right arm underneath his back, essentially hugging him.

She sighed in content at this position as she too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. I guess this story is going to be used for all things Birdway-related. Whether it be a continuation of this chapter or more one-shots.  
**

* * *

 **Omake of NT14:  
**

"You're just a filthy harem accepter!" The boy named Kamisato Kakeru said.

"That may be so, but you're just angry because you're missing out on the most important thing when being a normal high school boy and having a power in his right hand!" The boy named Kamijou Touma yelled back.

"And what would that be?"

"You complain about being stuck with a harem. Something like that does get pretty irksome sometimes. That is why you need a certain something to balance it out!"

"Spit it out what it is already!"

"What you need in your life...is bros!"

"...Bros?" Kamisato said confused.

"Bros! You can't always be surrounded by women the whole time. I agree it gets tiresome to get involved in harem shenanigans. That is why you need some guys to relate to, ones you can do bro things with. People with testosterone that you can get in all sorts of idiocies and shenanigans with. They are the ones that have got your back through and through. Ones you can truly call friends."

"I...don't understand."

"I'll show you myself _rookie_. Delta Force, assemble!" Touma yelled.

"Nyah, I'm here Kami-yan."

"Where are the babes Kami-yan."

"Fucking hero, why did you call me out this late at night."

"I got your message boss, I'm here."

"I've answered the GUTS of your call."

"Something like this is sure to give me more experience."

"Just so we're clear, this is purely professional, we're not friends."

"It may not be about saving lolis, but I'm here to help."

A whole bunch of figures now stood behind Kamijou Touma.

"W-what is this?"

"An elite group of bros called the Delta Force! You'll never truly understand what it means to be a normal high school boy unless you get your own group of bros. Now let's go shopping for some hawaiian shirts and glasses guys!"

The group made their way off as Kamisato stayed in the same position looking on in shock.


End file.
